


Potato Chips

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Holtzmann is skeptical of homemade potato chips.





	Potato Chips

Wash the potatoes. Slice them up: thin disks. Rub on oil and salt; lay on the baking sheet.

Holtzmann arches an eyebrow skeptically.

Into the preheated oven; timer set.

She glances sideways at Patty.

"It'll be good. Trust me."

Wait fifteen minutes (too long). Pull out the baking sheet.

"Ow!" Holtzmann hisses.

"Don't grab 'em yet."

Wait again (too, too long). Finally, they're cool.

Holtzmann chews; the sound crunches in her ear and the warm starchiness melts in her mouth.

"Well?"

Holtzmann pulls the bowl into her lap. Winks at Patty as she pops another chip into her mouth.

"Delectable."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
